


阮氏骨科

by LoveyTwinkle



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 车车 原耽 r18 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveyTwinkle/pseuds/LoveyTwinkle
Summary: 就是弟弟喜欢哥哥然后对哥哥上下其手插进抽出的故事啦~





	阮氏骨科

**Author's Note:**

> 有道具吖（虽然只有一点点？）  
> 然后哥哥非自愿是被弟弟强迫的啦  
> 年下森莫的太好食啦！  
> 是原耽喔

阮氏骨科

桃子

“哥哥又不等我自己先去了，这可是要罚的呢。”阮清昀眨眨丹凤眼，一副天真的样子。

可是只有阮清秋知道，这个不顾道德伦理以及三纲五常地将男性象征捅入自己亲生哥哥身下闸道的男人，绝不像表面上那样无害，反而在床第之间有着极为可怕的折磨人的法子。

“不要…清昀…呜……”因为先前的一番大喊大闹，阮清秋已无力再说出一整个句子了。一想起弟弟数日前施加在自己身上的淫靡惩罚，阮清秋就害怕得脸色发白，可是从弟弟口中吐出的话语好像恶魔的声音一样，不断侵蚀着他的脑海。“不可以哦。我亲爱的哥哥。”

不知事情怎么会变成这样，自己最最可爱天真的弟弟阮清昀什么时候从那个烂漫的总跟在身后喊自己“哥哥”的小男孩变成了如今这个蛮横无理嚣张跋扈色胆包天的变态的?阮清秋不解。

像是发现了哥哥的不专心，阮清昀身下猛然一顶，直顶得阮清秋三魂六魄尽失。“哥哥喜不喜欢我的肉棒?”

虽然之前的很多次试验都证明了这时候如果不按他的心意回答的话，一定会被狠狠地在那个点上磨，让他连声音都发不出来地直接高潮。但是阮清秋还是不想让他得逞。

“不……”

身后的人沉默了一会儿，笑了。

“哥哥总是这么的口是心非呢。先让我出来一次，再好好地罚哥哥吧。”

随后，后穴就被不断地填满，每一击都在最深处。阮清秋不知又泄了几次，弟弟才如怪物般，射出了今晚的第一股精液。

“哈啊…”阮清秋被肏到唾液横流，眼中也失去了平日里的神气，只能靠在健壮的弟弟身上脸色绯红地喘气。

“可恶。哥哥太诱人了。真是怎么吃也吃不够。”几乎是同时的，深埋在体内的雄壮男物就以一个惊人的速度再次涨大到男人的后庭接受不了的尺寸。

“呜…”阮清秋失神地呻吟出声。

“哥哥今晚想试些什么?玉器?竖笛?狼毫笔?”

“不要……”

“噢对了！我近日新购入了一匹木马，哥哥一定会喜欢的！”妖冶的俊颜上绽放了一抹极为高兴的笑容。阮清昀挑起兄长的下巴，吻上那张平日强硬现在却软得一塌糊涂的唇，激起身下人娇软无力的反抗。

“唔唔不…”

阮清秋回避着弟弟的动作，却还是免不得地被纳入那人口中，呻吟全被尽数吞下肚去。

身下一空，竟是被阮清昀一只手抱了起来。

待到唇被放开再汲取到新鲜空气时已是为时已晚。一匹外形精美细致入微的木马呈现在眼前，让人感到害怕的是，木马的背上竟竖立着一根尺寸极大造型极为逼真的假阳具，其身上还有着各种奇形怪状的凸起。光是看着就会让人头皮发麻，更不用说当男子下方的那个部位与之亲密接触时所能造成的恐惧与伤害了。

阮清昀掰开兄长娇嫩的屁股拉离自己，白浊的液体从穴口滴滴答答地流出，在白嫩的大腿上横流。

他把阮清秋的穴口对准木马，缓缓放下。

“不行！会死的！”阮清秋尖叫着挣扎，他不敢想象那个东西进入自己时的感觉。

“哥哥乖，不会死的。哥哥连我的东西都吃的下去，怎么会吃不下它的呢?”阮清昀的语气十分温柔，手上却一秒也没停地将阮清秋直直放在了木马上，让那淫靡的物什完全进入了他的身体。

“啊啊！！清昀，求你…放过我呜…我不要了……”阮清秋哭叫着，坚硬的假阳具又粗又长，把内壁扩充到不能再大，好像顶到了直肠口一般。

“哥哥好坏。这么快就摸清了让我心软的方法。可是我好想看哥哥淫荡地吞吃木马的样子呢~”阮清昀嘟起唇，一副很遗憾的样子。“不如，哥哥答应我自慰给我看，我就放过你怎么样?”

“不！不行！”一口否决，羞耻心绝不容许他做出这种事情！

“那就没办法了呢~哥哥只好摇晃着自己的小屁股让自己满足地射出我才能勉强满意了。”阮清昀邪邪一笑，道。

“呜…”阮清秋抬起眼恨恨地瞪了他一眼，又不敢开口惹怒他让他变个花样玩弄自己，十足的有苦说不出。

该死。哥哥春意满满的双眸湿润不已，似乎还带着先前高潮过后留下的余韵，还有被自己欺负到有了感觉的模样诱人得紧，再用上惯有的招数可怜巴巴地用那双湿淋淋的眸子盯着自己，搞得他又心软了。终归还是舍不得这人受一点儿委屈啊。

阮清昀咬牙，“唰”地把阮清秋抱起。“哥哥就吃定了我会心软是不是?嗯?还这么我见犹怜的望着我?是想被弟弟肏哭吗?”

不顾阮清秋的惊呼，他一把将人抱到自己腿上，让小穴笼罩在立得直直的分身上，等人坐稳后两手插在胳膊下帮人上下移动，好让肉棒进得更深。

“啊呀呀…！哈啊…阮清昀你发，发什么疯?”每一下都进入最深处的感觉有些超出承受范围，阮清秋只好扶住弟弟宽阔的肩膀大口喘气。

“阮清秋…哥哥…哥哥！”

阮清昀一开始只是闷头动作着，随着动作愈加粗暴，声音也由小至大的唤着自己的哥哥。

阮清昀的手流连在自己哥哥的锁骨上，突然低下头舔舐起来，在白嫩的肌肤上留下了一块圆圆的水渍，看起来淫靡又性感。他在阮清秋还没反应过来的情况下，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，一口咬了下去。

“啊痛！”

肯定出血了。阮清秋迷离的神智突然被拉回现实世界。

对清昀来说，我到底算什么？玩具吗？想做就做想罚就罚想咬就咬，还要逼我做那些劳什子的下流事情。想做这事去那些个烟花之地不就好了，兄弟之间…明明是不正常的事情啊……

待阮清昀松口，那细嫩诱人的肌肤上果真留下了一个深深的印子且有着丝丝血珠渗出。

阮清秋满意地抬眼，唇寻到兄长的，立刻将那恨不得吃下肚去的人吻了个魂飞天外。

同时身下也开始九浅一深地抽插，在内里的时候还会故意放慢速度细细研磨那敏感的内壁，引来哥哥不满的哼哼。

阮清昀笑笑，只好打桩机一般地猛的冲撞起来。

大概又进入了百十下，阮清秋终于受不住地浑身颤抖起来射出了一股白浊。不，其实已经不能算是射出了，那些稀薄的液体因为太少了所以只是从阴茎的顶端流出来而已。

高潮时阮清秋全身都缩紧了，自然也包括后面的小穴，阮清昀闷哼一声，把自己滚烫的汁液交了给阮清秋热情的后穴。

高潮过后的阮清秋轻喘着气，满脸潮红，眼角还依稀有着泪痕，那是爽极了的象征。阮清昀心中升起饱涨的幸福感。

可是还不够。

他低下头，贴近那人的耳朵，含住他的耳垂。

“哥哥…我真想把你一块一块地全部吃进肚子里，这样你，就是只属于我一个人的了……”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢各位天使观看！  
> 喜欢就给个心心❤


End file.
